


Coming Back to You

by crvt00s



Category: Cravity (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crvt00s/pseuds/crvt00s
Summary: For Seo Woobin, everything feels new and confusing. He has to be a part of a world he hates, and Woobin has to learn to accept and love his new self.Koo Jungmo doesn’t know Woobin. He doesn’t know what Woobin loves, or what he hates. But there’s one thing he knew, he should be there for Woobin.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Seo Woobin, Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mogubin Omegaverse AU  
> Published on wattpad (Bahasa Indonesia)
> 
> I decided to translate my story to English and upload it to AO3 ^^
> 
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake and I hope you enjoy the story~

“Woobin-ah, your shift today will end up pretty late, right? Please be careful on your way home. Don’t forget to eat, and make sure you’ve locked the door before you sleep, alright?” Mrs. Seo said on the other line of the phone.

The Seo household are traveling back to Mr. Seo’s hometown in Jeonju, and of course Mrs. Seo is worried about her youngest son who was left alone in Seoul due to exams and preparation for his finals.

“I got it, mom. Don’t worry and just enjoy your holiday. Don’t forget to bring back my souvenirs!” Woobin said quite cheerfully despites the fact that he still need to do his part time shift in the middle of his exams. 

Mrs. Seo brief him a little more before ending the call with a little ‘we love you, sweetheart’, to which Woobin replied with giggles and ‘I love you too’.

Right after the connection ended, the girls in his class are squealing and swarming over a certain Alpha in his class. He could picture the one who caused such ruckus. Park Serim.

Serim is a senior in Woobin’s campus, who’s known for his pretty face and his status as an Alpha. Also, Serim’s prestigious background adds on to the long list of things for him to brag about.

A lot of Omegas, especially those who set their eyes on authority and riches, bet on their luck and made such advances on Serim. The Alpha too, loves the attention that were given to him, and flaunting his pheromones wherever he went to.

Woobin is an ordinary Beta like most of his classmates, and he actually despises the Omegaverse concept. He doesn’t see the point as to why people have to be divided into such hierarchy, and live their whole life all squared up based on their gender.

Why do Alphas are always superior compared to the Omegas? Woobin hates the Alphas, especially those who act as if the whole world revolves around them.

He doesn’t hide his hatred. He even looked at Serim and those girls surrounding him with eyes filled with disgust. When Serim winked at him, Woobin had to stop himself from gagging in dismay.

Woobin then grabbed for his white long padding jacket and hurriedly went out of the classroom. Actually, it was not the first time for him to be treated this way.

Many Alphas other than Serim have tried to court Woobin, a mere Beta at that. 

Sure, Woobin has a curvier built than most Betas. His cute smile has him categorized as more of a pretty guy compared to a handsome guy. His plump lips, his rosy cheeks, and his twinkling eyes.

It’s almost a pity to have his secondary gender result shows himself to be a Beta instead of an Omega. If he were to be born as an Omega, surely Alphas would flock to him everywhere he goes.

Woobin looks at his wristwatch and accelerate his stride, he doesn’t have the time to care about Serim or other Alphas that have been courting him ever since. His mind is full only with his family, study, and work.

Woobin walked through several blocks, turning left and right a few times until he reached a petite cafe in the outskirts of town, where he had been working for since last year.

The small Café named Little Hydrangea was established five years ago, and was operated by a pair of Alpha and his fated Omega; Shownu and Kihyun.

Shownu might be the only Alpha that Woobin tolerate for he has witnessed how Shownu treated Kihyun with respect and love like how human should be treated with. Not viewing Kihyun as a mere Omega to reproduce with.

This makes Woobin wonder, will he be able to find love that completes each other just like how Shownu and Kihyun finishes each other’s sentences?

Sure as a Beta he won’t have his own fated pair, but Woobin wishes oh-so-badly to have a love that has mutual trust and understanding.

Woobin entered the Café with tinkles of the bell that was installed on the corner of the door, and the frequent customers all greeted him with a warm smile.

Most of the visitors are middle aged uncles and aunties that live in the neighborhood. Woobin who possessed beautiful eyes and cute smile quickly became an idol amongst the customer.

Woobin smiles sweetly and bowed a little, before going inside the staff room. He was stunned seeing that there were a lot of new customers, especially young Omegas.

“Oh Woobin-ah! You’ve just missed him!” Chirped Kihyun excitedly while throwing small bags of beans on the table beside the wardrobe.

Just as its name, Little Hydrangea is a petite cafe with small space, so there’s not a lot of room to spare. Thus, the staff room also functions as the Café’s storage room.

Well, the rent prices for buildings have skyrocketed in the last few years. Hydrangea has also just recently gains profit as it reached its break even point last summer.

“What did I miss?” Asked Woobin while tying the knot to his apron neatly. He was curious as to what made Kihyun exclaims cheerfully and excitedly like that.

Kihyun laughed a little before motioned his hand so Woobin came closer.

“There’s a young Alpha—who seemed new around here. He’s our lucky charm, Woobin-ah! You saw how those Omegas’ eyes sparkles right?”

He said quietly, Kihyun doesn’t want Shownu to hear him praising other Alphas. Well, Shownu could be very possessive about his Omega.

Woobin quickly connected the dots. He bit his nails, a gesture he usually did when he felt discomfort. His hatred towards Alphas made him uncomfortable to even conversing about them.

He swiftly avoided the topic and swerve the conversation, trying to go out of the staff room as fast as he can. Worried that Shownu will be facing difficulties running the Café alone by himself.

“Erm.. Okay, Hyung. Glad that I missed him. I... have to go out now, you can take a rest now that I’m here. I’m worried that Shownu Hyung will be in trouble if I hang around for too long.”

Woobin hurriedly went out of the staff room, agitation clearly shown on his face. Kihyun smiled warmly while slowly shaking his head.

‘I guess he still hates Alphas’ Kihyun thought to himself. He thought Woobin could finally receive the presence of Alphas around him, especially after the younger seemed to be warming up towards Shownu.

‘Such a pity! Those police uniform seemed to elevate the Alpha’s handsomeness! Maybe later I could search for uniform rental places for Shownu?’

Kihyun rests his face on his palm, thinking that if there’s ever an Alpha to be in a relationship with Woobin, then the policemen would be the answer to his question!

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello 👋🏻   
> I’m back translating my work from Wattpad
> 
> Sorry if it took me quite sometime as I’ve been working on my other books on Wattpad too.
> 
> Also, forgive me for any spelling and grammar mistakes.. I have been neglecting my English skills for a while now 😅
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like my story and happy reading 💕

Chapter 2

“Yo! Jungmo Goo!” Kang Minhee punched the shoulder of his childhood best friend, Goo Jungmo, who almost choked on his Iced Americano he just bought on lunch break.

It spilled a little on his new uniform that he just received today, Jungmo immediately cleaned it up with wet tissues. He looked back at his best friend, his face is a mix of confusion and pain.

Despite having similar build, Minhee’s strength is tremendously greater than those of Jungmo’s. He stored up quite a big ball of energy behind those soft features.

“Hey, I’m sure you’re the only one who would drink Iced Americano in this cold weather!” Minhee laughed freely while mocking his best friend antics.

The Jungmo that Minhee knows is one that is friendly and full of innocence. So innocent that Minhee wonders if Jungmo could fight of criminals in the future.

If in the future there are news about Jungmo being deceived by criminals, Minhee would believe it immediately.

Jungmo himself has never mind what his best friend mocks him with. It was because Minhee is the only one who stays true to himself and cared about him deeply.

Even when others turns their back on Jungmo due to his soft demeanor, Minhee always stayed around. Well, true friends are not those who wished us happiness, but those who stick around during our hardship.

“Well, Changkyun Hyung recommended the brews from that Café. And when I passed by, the aromas are so enticing I couldn’t resist buying one!” Jungmo reasons while taking a big gulp of his Americano.

“So, you insist on ordering Iced Americano in this chilly weather?” Minhee laughed a little, his voice filled with respect towards his unique childhood friend.

They were best friends since forever. They studied at the same elementary, and even going to the same Police Academy. 

Now they are dispatched to the Seocho police station where they work as patrol policemen, as a part of their graduates program.

Minhee was dispatched one month prior, since Jungmo has to take some extra classes before finally being dispatched to the same station for the next six months. That’s why Minhee was very glad when he heard that Jungmo will be stationed in the same post with him.

Minhee smiled devilishly and teased Jungmo that he could only order Iced Americano thus he didn’t order the warm ones. As usual, Jungmo whines that he could order other menus. He reasons that drinking cold beverage to fight the cold weather seems cool.

Minhee chuckled when he heard those childish train of thoughts. Seeing Jungmo’s tip of ears and nose blushed with tint of pink, he laughed a little more.

His laughter stops while their senior, Sergeant Im Changkyun stands before them. Minhee hurriedly pays a salute, while Jungmo is busy looking for a surface to place his Iced Americano.

Changkyun clears his throat before proceeding to lecture his junior. “I’ve been lenient on you since this is your first day in the post, Jungmo. Next time you have to buy me a glass of coffee, too”

“Roger, Sir!” Jungmo pays a perfect salute after he placed his Americano on the floor.

Changkyun seemed to be holding back his laughter because of Jungmo. He was amused; why would that newbie placed his coffee on the floor instead of the table?

Minhee also fight hard to hold back his laughter. Jungmo has been weird, but there’s nothing he hides behind his antics. Yeah, that’s Jungmo. Actually, his weirdness plays a big part on why Jungmo has always been underestimated.

Whereas for Minhee, it’s difficult to find someone as honest and innocent as Jungmo, especially amongst proud Alphas.

Minhee himself as an Alpha, has a lot of sides he wants to hide from his best friend, though he wants Jungmo to stay true to himself as he has always been.

Minhee sits back on his seat soon as Changkyun entered his office, and Jungmo picked up his Americano from the floor.

Minhee looks at his friend intently, his gaze full of amusement and curiosity thus he asked Jungmo. “Mogu, why did you put your coffee on the floor? It’s dirty”

Jungmo blinks a few times before answering Minhee’s question. “There’s a lot of important documents on the table, if by chance the coffee get spilled it will be troublesome to be cleaned”

Minhee shook his head while smiling faintly. Jungmo fits in well to work for public services, since he’s known to put others’ affair before his. His personality seemed to differ a lot from how Alphas stereotypically be.

Minhee’s unsure about what will his best friend do when he meet his fated pair. He has never seen Jungmo loving someone romantically, and he doubt Jungmo understands about fated pair.

“That’s right!” Exclaims Minhee while he slammed his hand on the table before him.

“Have you meet the student who worked as barista on that cafe?” Minhee’s voice sounds excited talking about a certain student.

Jungmo’s thoughts bring him back to his memory of his visit to the cafe. He tried hard to remember the faces of those who works at the cafe, which is not a hard thing to do since there’s only a few faces to begin with.

In his memory, there were only a pair of adult males who has an air of domesticity around them. 

One of them has a fit physique and athletic, his face is as handsome compared to Jungmo’s. Jungmo immediately recognized him as fellow Alphas.

The other one has a slim and petite figure, his warm and sweet smile could smitten those who received them. 

Jungmo has a hunch that those two are lovers, and couldn’t pinpoint which of them Minhee has been talking about.

“Which one were you talking about? The athletic one, or the smiley one?” Jungmo sounds unsure, thus Minhee breathed a long sigh of relief.

“I’m lucky you didn’t meet him. From now on, you don’t need to go to the cafe anymore. If you want to buy coffee, just gimme the money and I will buy them for you” said Minhee while patting on Jungmo’s shoulder.

Jungmo slowly nods in silent, without asking any question. Minhee was perplexed, how could an Alpha be so passive?

“You didn’t even ask me for reason? Weren’t you curious at all??” asked Minhee, his voice filled with amusement.

“Will you tell me the reason if I ask about it?” Jungmo smirked, he knows Minhee well enough to not fall into his trap.

Minhee massaged his temples, sometimes Jungmo is witty and smart enough to give a great comebacks to his joke. 

“It’s the boy with dark brown hair! His puffy cheeks and cute smile will remind you of a Quokka!” Exclaim Minhee excitedly.

“Do you like him, Minhee?” Jungmo laughs heartily, taking his chance to tease back.

“Hmm, not a bad candidate, even though he’s only a Beta” Minhee agrees as he smiled, and Jungmo was shocked to see his friend agreed to his words.

Jungmo was curious about how the Beta looked like. He knew that Minhee’s ideal type are those who are cute and pretty, a typical Omega one may say.

Jungmo wondered to himself, how pretty must the Beta be for Minhee to even considered him to be his pair?

Jungmo himself has never been one to worry about secondary gender, of his and of those around him.

Both of the corners of Jungmo’s lips rises forming a delicate smile, adoring Minhee who has been smiling to himself.

A pair of Alpha and Beta still has its fair share of discrimination amongst South Korean. From they were small, Alphas has learned that their pairs are Omegas, and Betas don’t have any room in between.

Yet whatever is Minhee’s choice, Jungmo will fully support him. At least, this is what Jungmo can do for his best friend. 

“Hey! Get back to work!” Jungmo pats on Minhee’s shoulder while grinning widely. Along with Minhee’s protest, Jungmo wore his cap and jacket—and proceed to walk out of the office.

Jungmo looked at the bewitching twilight sky of Seoul, inhaling the fresh scent of early winter as he walks briskly, ready for his first patrol in the neighborhood.


End file.
